Stranger Things vs Aliens
by ky4421604
Summary: Eleven, Mike, and Will are having fun time at Hawkins, Indiana. But, a creature walks out of the shadow, and starting multiplying more... Xenomorphs. Mike and Eleven were consider of finding some clues from the lab.


Chapter 1: "Will is missing again!"

 **Hawkins, Indiana**

 **July 24, 1986**

Will, Mike, and Eleven were walking home to Mike's. Everybody felt exotic from foods at the Arcade. Eleven almost ready to faint of sleeping, so Will and Mike together carry her gently to the basement at the couch. Will puts a blanket around Eleven.

"I'll see you tomorrow, buddy," said Mike patting to Will's back, and going to his bedroom.

Will left, and riding his bike to go home. Light flashing on and off. He heard scratching noises through the forests. Will parked his bike out of the road, and grabbing a flashlight. He searches to the trees and bushes. No sights of anything. But, the bush has rustling. Will's heart is getting ready to blow up. His sweat and face were burning of fears. Bush stops, and tiny animal jumps out of it. Landed on Will's pants. Finally, Will turned on his flashlight to the creature was chipmunk chunked nuts onto its mouth. He exhale calmly with his heart pressure. Walking out of the forest. Slime fell down to Will's hair. He looked up, and saw a creature with no eyes, four arms, sharpened teeth, enormous head, tail of blunt-force weapon, dark-blue skin, but the gigantic creature was the Queen Mother Xenomorph. She sniffed at Will. Hisses.

"What kind of animal are you?" Will mumbled the last question to the Queen.

She grabbed him, and ran away. All of its left was Will's bike and the flashlight.

 _Later on a morning..._

Mike and Eleven woke up for a breakfast snack. But, they notice the news about Will Byers gone missing. At the street avenue east about five blocks away from Wheeler's house. Mike spitting out the cereal from his mouth. Eleven just eating Eggos.

"Will is missing again!" Mike indicated from the news.

"Will back to the Upside Down," Eleven disconsider that Will maybe gone to the Upside Down with the Demogorgon.

"I don't know, El?" Mike doesn't know about it.

Eleven uses her telekinesis to find Will. She saw the Queen Xenomorph laying eggs. Mike looked at her. And asking her to search Will.

"He's trapped," Eleven injunction to Mike about Will.

"Will is trapped? By who, El?" Mike responded to Eleven of what kind of person would kidnapped a child.

"Queen" whimpered Eleven of a announcement from Mike.

"Queen? Of what, El?" Mike will mostly believe to Eleven telling the truth of what she saw with her ability.

"Scary than Demogorgon," Eleven shivered her fear words to Mike.

"Like Cyclop? Chupacabra?" Mike naming the scary mythical creatures from the Dungeons Dragons board game.

"No...," Eleven doesn't recognize and heard about the creatures to the board game.

Mike is so confused by El. He called Dustin and Lucas to meet them at Mirkwood. But, Eleven felt something wrong about Will.

 _At Mirkwood..._

Mike and Eleven came to Mirkwood earlier than Dustin and Lucas. They parked the bike outside of the street. 

"Alright, Lucas and Dustin will be here, at 10:35," Mike shivering his hands because he thinks the temperature is decreasing by a hot summer season.

Eleven seen the shoes tracks in the forest, and the slime covered by the bushes and trees. She thinks that's Will's flashlight and the bike tripped out. Mike saw the bike crushed or crash of the drunk drivers last night. He picked up safety and gently down to the ground. 

"I think Will might be ran over by a car," Mike stuttered, and his emotions are getting mysterious and shocking. 

Eleven's eyes were wide open, and she didn't think that Will was tired last night, and fell sleep riding his bike, also a flame tattoo car driving faster and mostly hitting Will.

The rooms and outside world is covering with slimes and eggs laying out by each ones. Will woke up. Gasped. He coughed loudly, and he sees the creatures climbing on the ceilings. But, Will continue searching of any survivors. 

"Hello! Is anybody else hear me! Please!" cried Will so disparate to scream of help.

Girl who has been looking at Will, and says few words to him.

 _"Kill me...please...kill me," girl's body began to shake and shaking and even more shaking._

"What's wrong, ma'am. Are you even okay?" Will questioning to the girl that's is going to die.

The girl stops, and her chest bursting up with blood on it. Will's eyes are getting so much wider.

" **It's coming! Ugh!"** Girl letting out the chestburster onto her chest.

Chestburster begin to retreating the girl's body. Will frightened. Eggs hatched open, and facehuggers saw the boy with red coat, blue pants, country shirt. 

"Oh no..." Will shivered his arms and legs. 

Facehugger charging Will's face, and laying baby xenomorphs onto his mouth.


End file.
